Histoire d eau
by tenshi sofi
Summary: Un hee chan sous la douche et un Duo qui matte, ça entraine pas mal de soucis... Et des coups de chaud!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Histoire d'eau

Auteur : Sofî

Série : pour changer, Gundam Wing ! (j'ai une grosse période en fait… lol ! )

Genre : heu… j'me suis un peu lâchée dans les descriptions… ça dérange quelqu'un de voir Heero sous la douche ?

Couples : Ben, un glaçon canon et un natté de toute beauté…

Disclaimer : pas à moi… Mais qui sait, si jamais Duo veut encore des fics comme celle là, il viendra me payer en nature… V (toujours garder espoir !)

Petite note : Un matin en me réveillant, j'ai eu une vision… trèèèèèèèèèèès agréable de Hee-chan… sous la douche… Et j'me suis dit, si Duo voyait ça ! Et voilà, c'était partit ! Quelques encouragements et j'me lançais. A vous de voir le résultat. Je pense que ce sera aussi mon premier lemon.. hum hum… Vos avis compteront beaucoup pour moi… Sur ce, bavez bien ! Itadekimas !

_Histoire d'eau…_

Un vent léger entre par la fenêtre, se glisse entre les minces voilages et vient caresser ma peau. Il fait si chaud en ce foutu mois de juillet que je dors presque à poil. Faut pas être choqué, j'ai ma chambre à moi maintenant ! Ben ouais, la guerre est enfin finie, et on a tous décidé d'emménager chez Quatre. Enfin… squater serait plus juste. Du moins pendant quelques mois de vacances bien mérités, après, on verra pour nos reconversions professionnelles. Je suppose que Wufei va devenir polisseur officiel de sabres… j'vois rien d'autre pour justice-man. Ou alors, … hum nan… pas juge, il envoie tout le monde au peloton d'exécution si ça lui prend. Quatre, lui, c'est tout tracé, il devient dirigeant de la Winner Corp, ce qu'il fait déjà d'ailleurs. Mais il aurait fait un très bon psy… C'est une perte pour l'humanité que ce mec soit obligé de fourrer son nez dans des piles de paperasse plutôt que dans les âmes torturées. Tro-man, il va être embauché comme garde du corps par notre blondinet. Il s'en occupé déjà tellement bien de son corps… loool ! Pis faut dire que retourner dans un cirque… mouais, y a mieux comme plan de carrière. De là à ce que Quatre prenne des lions comme molosses ! Loooool ! Heero aussi il a un avenir. Il va bosser pour Quatre. L'entreprise familiale vient de trouver un informaticien hors pair. Quant à moi… moi… J'me demande ce que mes capacités vont me permettre de faire. La destruction, c'est un peu passé de mode. Faut avouer que mes talents en explosifs et crochetage de serrure ne m'ouvrent pas grandes portes. C'est un comble non ? N'empêche, j'ai l'air d'en rire mais… Je commence sérieux à flipper. Je vais faire quoi de mes dix doigts… Quatre m'a proposé d'entrer à la fac. Pas que je veuille pas goûter aux études mais bon… Tous les autres vont avoir une vie professionnelle, alors que je vais aller écouter un prof bavasser. Sans parler des autres élèves avec qui il va falloir s'intégrer, bien que ça ne m'ai jamais posé grand problème. La flemme… N'empêche, il est adorable Quat-chan de nous accueillir comme ça. On en a tellement bavé qu'un peu de calme, ça fait du bien. On glande rien de la journée ou presque. C'est cool… Je sais pas trop comment le remercier. Y a quelques temps, j'aurai bien eu une idée, mais notre blondinet s'est trouvé un clown perso. Donc pas touche. Et puis, quoi que j'en dise, y a un mec qui me fait tourner en bourrique. Et ouais, chuis amoureux. Pas marrant. Ca me prend la tête les sentiments. J'aurai pourtant cru que je serai à l'aise mais en fait, pas du tout. Je drague facilement, j'balance des vannes. Mais dès que ce type m'approche, mon masque de joker se fige. J'ai l'impression de plus valoir grand chose et d'être lourd. Ca se voit dans ses yeux que je le gonfle. Pas compliqué, un omae o korosu et je sais plus comment me comporter. Alors j'en rajoute une couche, pour me donner une contenance. Heero… Il m'obsède, j'en rêve… Ou plutôt j'en cauchemarde. Dans mes nuits, il me rembare toujours, et se fout de ma gueule, avec son petit sourire ironique. Quatre m'a déjà conseillé de tenter ma chance, mais je préfère encore le garder en ami. S'il s'éloignait de moi… Ha non, ne pas penser à sa, ça me fout les chtons. Je pensais pas devenir dépendant de quelqu'un comme ça un jour. Et pourtant… Le Shinigami ne sait plus comment gérer sa vie… Plutôt ironique comme situation nan ? Bon, c'est pas tout mais à la base, j'avais la sèche. J'ai l'impression d'être desséché. Belle baraque Quatre, mais la clim, c'est pour quand ? Je me lève et enfile vite fait un T-shirt blanc. Ben ouais, j'me suis mis à porter du blanc. Le noir, c'était avant, c'était le Dieu de la Mort. Je n'ai plus ce rôle à jouer. Je n'ai plus de rôle à jouer. J'ouvre la porte discrètement. Personne dans le couloir. Pas étonnant à deux heures du mat. La maison est agréable. Y a trois étages. Un pour Tro-man et son blondinet, un commun avec salon, salle vidéo, cuisine et tout le toutim, et puis un ou il y a seulement la chambre de Heero, la mienne, celle de Wufei et notre salle de bains commune. Tiens, en parlant de salle de bains, la lumière est allumée. J'dois pas être bien réveillé. Et pourtant, j'entends de plus en plus distinctement un bruit d'eau. Heero ? Il prend une douche à cette heure là ? Pas bien le mec… Ou alors il crevait autant de chaud que moi… Mais ! Minute ! Si je vois de la lumière, c'est qu'il a laissé la porte ouverte ! Qu'est-ce que je fais, je risque un coup d'œil ou pas ? S'il me voit, il va me buter c'est clair. Mais d'un autre côté, depuis qu'on fait chambre à part, je le matte plus sortant de la douche… Et ça me manque ces petits aperçus de vie commune. Ouais, je suis grave en manque. A peine un quart de dixième de poilième d'hésitation, et je jette un œil. My God… Je vais claquer d'une crise cardiaque. Mon cœur s'emballe et je réprime un cri. Ce mec est un dieu. La buée à envahi la pièce. Les miroirs sont devenus opaques, m'empêchant de voir son reflet. Mais l'original est tellement mieux… L'eau jailli du pommeau, ruissèle sur son beau visage avant de se perdre dans les courbes de son corps. L'odeur de son gel douche embaume l'air et provoque mes sens. Je m'accroupis derrière la porte entrouverte. Je sais, je devrais pas ! Mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher. Il a les yeux fermés, les bras levés, semblant profiter un maximum de la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau si fine. Le liquide court sur lui, le long de ses muscles. Son corps fin, le dessin de ses hanches, la finesse de ses jambes… Et puis… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Lentement, il baisse la tête, pose une main sur le carrelage qui lui fait face. Son autre main glisse sur son torse, effleure sa nuque, puis descend lentement… lentement vers une zone que je ne connais pas. Il me tourne le dos… Mais je ne comprends que trop bien ce qu'il fait. Je commence à avoir vraiment très chaud, je devrais partir, mais je ne peux pas. Mes jambes refusent de me porter, et mon regard ne parvient à quitter cette image obsédante. Heero se caresse lentement, et j'ai l'impression que c'est sur moi que ses mains se posent, que c'est sur ma peau que ses doigts passent, m'électrisant en entier. Je me sens réagir à cette idée, mais je peux plus rien faire. Je suis à sa mercie. Il a fait de moi son prisonnier plus sûrement que par n'importe quelle cellule. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je ne contrôle plus rien. Ne résistant plus au plaisir, il tombe lentement à genoux, et commence à trembler. Ses soupirs me parviennent, et je n'entends plus que son souffle saccadé. J'aimerai le sentir près de mon oreille, connaître la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, lui donner ces sensations qu'il se procure tout seul, là, devant moi. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Je ne dois pas rester, je ne dois pas ou je vais faire une bêtise. Courbé, la tête baissée, l'eau gicle et ruisselle sur lui. Puis tout à coup, j'entends un râle. Il halète un court moment, et lève la tête vers le jet d'eau. Je ne peux qu'imaginer le cobalt de ses yeux plus brillant que jamais. Il ne va pas tarder à sortir de la douche. Il faut absolument que je trouve le moyen de me traîner loin de là ou je suis mort ! Le plus silencieusement possible, je me redresse, le souffle court. Mon désir me fait mal. Je me pince l'intérieur des joues pour me détourner des images qui me hantent, et descends rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Le verre d'eau je vais pas le boire, je vais me le mettre sur la tête ! Je m'appuie au rebord de l'évier et tente de me calmer. Je me force à respirer lentement, et surtout, à penser à autre chose. Mais comment ne pas passer et repasser les mêmes images dans ma tête ? Zeeeeen… Essayer d'être aussi zen que Wufei quand il est en méditation sur le canapé… C'est ça, penser à Wuffy sur le canapé… Wufei sur canapé, Wufei sur canapé… Ca va un peu mieux, mais j'ai encore très chaud. Ce soir, je m'en tirerai pas comme ça. Je sens qu'il va falloir que je m'inflige le même traitement qu'Heero ou je vais mourir étouffé de frustration. J'avale rapidement quelques gorgées d'eau directement au robinet et remonte dans ma chambre…

Dans la chambre de Trowa et Quatre, l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade…

-« Tro-chan, je t'assure que j'en peux plus, ils vont me rendre fou ! »

Le pauvre blond se tenait la tête entre les mains, une migraine impressionnante lui vrillant le crane. Presque systématiquement, toutes les nuits, l'un ou l'autre des pilotes lui communiquait son désir et il en faisait les frais. Mais là, c'était le pompom ! Les deux d'un coup, il n'allait jamais y survivre.

-« Tu leur as parlé ? »

Le mercenaire caressait doucement le dos de son aimé, essayant de le calmer de son mieux.

-« Je vais aller voir Duo. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui que tout a commencé cette nuit ! »

Je me fais le plus discret possible et je me glisse dans ma chambre. Mais…

-« Quat-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu t'es gourré d'étage, Trowa c'est le second pas le troisième… »

Assis en tailleur sur mon lit, il me fait signe de le rejoindre.

-« Duo… Tu m'aimes bien hein ? »

Gasp, mais ils ont quoi ce soir les potes, c'est la pleine lune ou quoi ? Il me fait bien des avances là ou je rêve ?

-« Heu… Ouais, mais Trowa t'aime quand même plus que moi nan ? Moi chuis un ami… et j'veux pas te froisser mais bon… »

Je sais plus où me mettre moi ! Mais Quatre éclate rire.

-« Non Duo, est-ce que tu pourrai avoir un peu de pitié pour moi. »

Pitié, comment ça pitié ? Mon regard doit refléter mon incompréhension car il me sourit avant de commencer à m'expliquer.

-« Duo… Ca fait combien de fois que je te dis que tu peux aller voir Heero, que tu dois tenter ta chance ! Ecoute… Toutes les nuits ou presque, il y en a un de vous deux qui a … un coup de chaud. Et comme quand je dors je baisse en partie mes barrières, mon empathie me joue des tours. Je ressens trop d'émotions d'un coup, et ça me déclenche des migraines terribles. En plus, comme je capte l'inquiétude de Trowa, j'ai du mal à me calmer. »

Là, je commence à capter… Le pauvre Quat-chan… Ca doit pas être facile à vivre.

-« Duo, j'aimerai que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de vous deux. Surtout en même temps, mais à des degrés différents. Ce qui signifie que vous n'étiez pas ensemble, je me trompe ? »

Et là, je prends une superbe couleur pivoine.

-« Ben… putain Quatre, c'est pas facile à expliquer, j'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet ! »

Rien que de repenser à ce que je viens de voir, et je m'empourpre encore plus. Mon meilleur ami baisse la tête, amusé, et m'adresse un gentil sourire.

-« Tu sais très bien Duo que tout ce que tu me dira restera dans cette chambre et n'en sortira jamais. Tu es déjà venu me voir pour m'avouer tes sentiments envers Heero parce que ça te pesait trop. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Bon… C'est parti pour le grand déballage de printemps, j'ai plus le choix. Il me lâchera pas tant que j'aurai pas craché le morceau de toute façon.

-« En fait… Ben… Ca c'est passé comme ça… J'allais boire un coup dans la cuisine quand je suis passé devant la porte de la salle de bains, qui était entrouverte… Et puis ben… J'ai pas pu m'empêcher, j'ai matté… »

Je sens mes joues me brûler, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute. Mais Quatre ne me gronde pas. Doucement, il m'invite à continuer. Il sait que je n'ai pas tout dit.

-« Et puis… Ben… Heero a commencé à… j'vais pas te faire un dessin, ce que fait tout mec normal avec une activité hormonale normale et une frustration normale… Et là j'ai commencé à avoir très chaud… Je suis désolé Quatre de te faire faire tant de soucis. »

-« Duo, ne t'en fais pas. Cependant, j'apporterai une modification à ce que tu viens de dire. D'après toi, c'est Heero qui a commencé à… s'enflammer, et alors seulement tu as réagit… c'est ça ? »

Je fais oui de la tête, ne voyant pas vraiment ou il veut en venir. Il laisse échapper un petit rire clair, avant de m'expliquer.

-« Ce que j'ai ressenti moi, c'est d'abord ton désir, puis seulement ensuite celui de Heero. Tu comprends ce que ça implique ? »

Oulàlàlàlàlà… Réfléchir… Vu comment il m'a lâché ça, doit y avoir un truc à capter… En gros… Heero aurait.. nan… Il aurait…

-« Il a su que je le mattais ? »

-« Tout juste, je ne vois que cette explication. »

-« Mais, mais mais ! Pourquoi faire ça devant moi ? »

Quatre pique un fard mémorable avant de me confier un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

-« Tu as toutes tes chances Duo, fonce ! »

Le blond se lève, et sort de la pièce, me lançant un oyasuminasai que j'entends à peine. Ho my God ! Heero savait que je le mattais, et s'est… fait ça en conséquence ! Il m'a délibérément allumé ! J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! De l'air, il me faut de l'air ! Je m'approche de la fenêtre et m'accoude à la balustrade. Toute cette histoire m'a coupé les jambes… et pas que les jambes d'ailleurs. Va m'falloir un p'tit moment pour m'en remettre. Heero, le mec qui n'a jamais eu un geste déplacé, qui n'a jamais fait une allusion, m'aurait allumé de la sorte ! Je pensais qu'il était plutôt porté sur les filles, genre.. heuuurk, Réléna. Mais apparemment, c'est en pensant à… moi… qu'il a… Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil va tasser les choses… Ou les aggraver…

Tsuzuku…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Histoire d'eau

Auteur : Sofî

Série : pour changer, Gundam Wing ! (j'ai une grosse période en fait… lol ! )

Genre : heu… j'me suis un peu lachée dans les descriptions… ça dérange quelqu'un de voir Heero sous la douche ?

Couples : Ben, un glaçon canon et un natté de toute beauté…

Disclaimer : pas à moi… Mais qui sait, si jamais Duo veut encore des fics comme celle là, il viendra me payer en nature… V (toujours garder espoir !)

Petite note : Un matin en me réveillant, j'ai eu une vision… trèèèèèèèèèèès agréable de Hee-chan… sous la douche… Et j'me suis dit, si Duo voyait ça ! Et voilà, c'était partit ! Quelques encouragements et j'me lançais. A vous de voir le résultat. Je pense que ce sera aussi mon premier lemon.. hum hum… Vos avis compteront beaucoup pour moi… Sur ce, bavez bien ! Itadekimas !

_Histoire d'eau… Chapitre 2 _

Je sens une chaleur diffuse sur ma joue. J'émerge lentement. Le soleil filtre au travers des volets, et vu la force qu'il a, il doit déjà être tard. Un coup d'œil au réveil confirme mon intuition. Une heure et demie de l'après midi. Pas de quoi être fier, je suis une grosse larve. J'enfouis ma tête dans les coussins. Les évènements de la nuit me reviennent en mémoire. Je sais très bien que ça n'était pas un rêve, ni une hallucination. Mes souvenirs sont bien trop réels. Rien que d'y penser… Ha non, pas dès le matin ! Péniblement, je m'assois sur mon lit. Machinalement, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. J'ai du avoir un sommeil agité, ma tresse n'a pas tenu le choc. Des mèches folles s'échappent de partout. Bonjour les nœuds. Je me passe la main sur le visage. Une bonne douche me remettra les idées en place… Heu, non, pas une douche… Mais bon… faudra bien que j'me lave. Impossible de remettre les pieds dans notre salle de bain après la scène d'hier. Je prends mes affaires et descends d'un étage. Trowa et Quatre ne m'en voudrons pas si occasionnellement je squatte chez eux. Je règle l'eau plus froide que d'habitude et prends la douche la plus rapide de mon existence. Bon sang que ça fait du bien. J'essore mes cheveux. Avec l'habitude, c'est moins pénible que ce qu'on croit de les démêler. Vu qu'ils sont toujours tressés, ils ont pris une ondulation. C'est marrant. Hooooo, stop le shit mon grand, on s'réveille et on arrête de planer un peu ! Bon, c'est pas le tout, je commence à avoir un creux. Mais rien que de penser que je risque de croiser Heero et mon estomac fait des nœuds. Comment je vais soutenir son regard moi ? Comment je vais faire pour ne pas me trahir ? On arrête les questions et on se bouge un peu. J'enfile un jean et une chemise blanche. Ma croix sur ma poitrine me rassure un peu. Mon passé reste celui du Shinigami. C'est encore ma seule certitude.

Au rez de chaussée, tout est silencieux. Trowa et Quatre se sont absentés. Je passe devant la porte du salon, et j'entraperçois Wufei, méditant… devinez ou ? Sur le canapé, gagné ! Ce mec est prévisible comme pas croyable. J'me demande comment Sally arrive à le dérider… Quoi que non, j'préfère pas savoir. J'me plante dans le couloir. Le bruit des touches du clavier d'Heero provient bien du salon. Je n'aurai donc pas besoin de le croiser ce matin. Bizarrement j'me sens soulagé. Je sais, c'est strange, mais, je suis sur que j'arriverai plus à me comporter comme avant avec lui. J'étais sur d'être le seul à… enfin, à m'intéresser à quelqu'un de notre groupe. Mais après ce que m'a fait comprendre Quatre hier, je suis plus sur de grand chose. Et ma fichue trouille du ridicule me retient d'aller le voir directement. Je me glisse sans bruit dans la cuisine et j'ouvre le frigo. Je souris. Quatre avait deviné que j'aurai pas le cœur à manger à la maison, retourné comme je le suis. Il m'a préparé un sandwitch. Il est vraiment chou ce type, une mère en mieux. Mieux parce que c'est un mec, et que donc on peut vraiment parler de tout avec lui, et mieux aussi parce qu'il est pilote… nan, ex-pilote de Gundam. Et ouais, ex pilote… Comme moi. Stop le mélodrame. Je prends mon sandwitch, le fourre dans mon sac à dos, et mine de rien, je file au garage. Pardon, entrepôt. Nos Gundams aussi y sont, derrière des bâches, remisés. Y a une telle quantité de véhicules ! Et le must, c'est qu'on peut tous les emprunter ! Même la jolie rouge là bas au fond ! Mais pour aujourd'hui je préfère la moto. Noire… Comme mon Deasthcyte… Un peu de nostalgie me noue la gorge. Putain mais c'est pas vrai de faire dans le sentiment comme ça ! Le casque sur la tête et tresse au vent, je m'enfuis lâchement de la maison. Pas envie d'affronter mes questions tout de suite. Wufei va pas comprendre pourquoi aujourd'hui je lui ai pas dit bonjour en lui lançant une vanne… Mais bon… Les temps changent.

En entendant le moteur de l'engin s'éloigner, Heero ferma les yeux. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, puis éteignit son laptop et le ferma. Il baissa la tête, et sortit du salon. Mais la voix de Wufei le rattrapa.

-« J'ai peut-être loupé un épisode, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Patience est mère de sûreté, tu l'as jamais entendu ce dicton ? »

Le japonais serra les poings, et monta voir dans sa chambre si ses regrets l'y suivraient encore.

Jolie vue… J'm'arrête en haut d'une falaise. Y a un petit bosquet de pins, c'est simpa pour pique-niquer. J'ai toute ma journée à perdre. J'me vois pas rentrer à la maison avant tard ce soir, ça me laisse de la marge. L'air est plus piquant au bord de la mer, plus frais aussi. Grisé par la hauteur, j'étends les bras façon « je suis le roi du monde ». J'ai toujours aimé ce film d'avant les colonies. Les sentiments y sont simples mais beaux. Quatre m'a dit que planqué au fond de moi, y avait une âme d'artiste. Et c'est vrai que là, assis sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide, la vue que m'offre la paysage me donne des envies de peinture. Faudra que j'essaye. Il fut bien un temps ou des croûtes se vendaient un prix fou, j'ai peut-être mes chances. Ca règlerai au moins la question de mon avenir. Mais pour le moment, le problème, c'est Heero. J'y comprends plus grand chose à cette histoire. Il est pas doué pour la parole, mais quand même, je trouve sa façon de faire un peu brute. Si y a un truc de sur, c'est que je l'aime. Je l'aime à en mourir. Mais lui… Je savais pas qu'il était homo… Ou du moins bi. Il en a jamais rien dit, contrairement à moi qui ne me suis jamais caché. J'aime les hommes comme les femmes, et tous mes camarades sont au courant. J'ai peur. Peur qu'il ne veuille s'approcher de moi que pour essayer, que pour tester. Soit je peux l'aimer, soit il n'y aura rien. Je ne pourrai pas me satisfaire d'une demi relation, d'une histoire avortée. J'ai trop de sentiments pour lui. Ca fausse tout. Et si… si il m'allumait uniquement parce que je suis le seul mec ouvertement bi qu'il ai sous la main ? Je frémis à cette pensée. Non… Heero est un mec droit. Mais… Ca y est, le doute est dans mon esprit, et je sens que ça va devenir pareil à une sangsue qui va me pomper l'air toute la journée. Je ramasse mon sac, jette un dernier regard au panorama pour le graver dans ma mémoire, et enfourche ma moto. Rouler va me faire du bien. Rouler longtemps, et loin…

A neuf heures du soir, Quatre et Trowa revinrent enfin du bureau. Comme la maison était un peu éloignée du centre ville, il fallait une petite heure avant de rentrer. Mais ça leur faisait quand même une bonne journée de boulot. Sitôt arrivé, Quatre ressentit l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans les lieux. Et il ne sentait pas Duo. Les traits un peu crispés, il se dirigea vers le frigidaire : Duo avait pris ce qui lui était destiné. Mais il n'était toujours pas rentré. Trowa revint du garage et informa son amant que manquait la moto noire. D'un sourire, il tenta de conforter son ange blond. L'américain reviendrai dans la nuit. Il n'était pas assez fou pour faire une bêtise.

Avant de rentrer, je passe par le centre ville. Malgré l'heure tardive, les gens sont sortis et se baladent. Il faut dire qu'il fait bon, même si je commence à me geler un peu malgré ma veste en cuir. Une chemise à moto, c'est pas un bon plan. Je me gare devant un bar simpa. Mon casque à la main, j'entre. La musique est forte, et l'ambiance tamisée. Je me mets dans un coin, et commande un whisky. Je sirote mon verre en regardant les gens autour de moi. Il y a des couples, des groupes d'amis. On a jamais vraiment fêté la fin de la guerre. Pour nous, même si c'était une joie de voir la fin des combats, ça signait aussi notre mise au rebu. Des guerriers comme nous, on nous a mis en retraite anticipée. Presque trop dangereux pour être à nouveau recrutés. Je regarde le liquide ambré. La lumière joue de ses reflets cuivrés. Un groupe de fille s'est installé à une table proche de la mienne. Je sais qu'elle me matent. Faut dire que je passe pas inaperçu avec ma chemise blanche sous la lumière noire. Ma croix brille sur mon torse, je passe un doigt dessus redessinant les ciselures de métal. Soudain, une main fine se tend devant mon visage. L'une des filles m'invite à danser. Pourquoi pas. Ca va me défouler un peu. J'ai pas eu mes deux heures de sport quotidiennes, ça me manque. Sur la piste, j'en profite pour la regarder un peu mieux. Elle a les yeux verts, elle est brune et a les cheveux courts. Elle me rappelle un peu Hilde. La même franchise dans le regard. Elle me drague ouvertement, et elle assume. Je sais que je suis pas mal foutu… l'avantage d'être un New type et athlète. Je l'observe un peu plus. Sous son T-shirt bleu, je devine une taille fine, et une poitrine ferme et haut placée. Ses jambes fuselées s'entremêlent aux miennes. Elle danse bien, c'est agréable, surtout qu'elle est tout à fait mon genre. L'alcool commence à faire effet. Ca fait un certain temps que j'avais pas bu. Elle me fixe du regard, cherche à savoir ce que je pense. Son visage se rapproche du mien. Je sais ce qu'elle attend. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Son parfum discret nous entoure. Je baisse un peu plus la tête, mes lèvres se rapprochant des siennes… Elle baisse les paupières… Je m'arrête et la regarde. Une image passe devant mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que je fais. Je peux pas, je peux pas ! L'alcool me prend la tête, le fumée m'asphyxie. Je balance un « I run, I hide but I never lie… Sorry » et je quitte la piste, récupère mes affaires et file comme un voleur. Je me sens pas bien. Je sais pourquoi. Je le sais. Heero. Putain, ce mec me pourri la vie ! J'peux même plus embrasser une fille ! J'me ment à moi même !

Je file à toute allure sur la route qui mène à la maison. Quelques larmes brouillent ma vue. Faut que j'me calme ou je vais me foutre en l'air. Ca serait drôle que le Shinigami clamse par un accident de la route. J'arrive à la maison. Je me fais le plus discret possible pour garer la moto à sa place. J'ai une pensée pour ce pauvre Quatre qui doit se ronger les sangs. Et Trowa avec, même s'il ne laisse rien paraître. Il souffre autant que son amant quand il le voit dans cet état. C'est beau l'amour. J'ai décidé de faire dans l'humour noir ce soir. Je me retourne, et vois tout au fond de la pièce de béton les toiles qui recouvrent nos gundams. J'peux pas m'en empêcher. Je passe sous les tentures et caresse affectueusement mon Desthcyte. Quand pourrais-je à nouveau risquer ma peau dans l'espace… Certainement jamais. Tant mieux pour les civils, tant pis pour moi. Je hais ma vie en ce moment.

Je quitte mes chaussures, pose ma veste. Je regagne silencieusement le troisième étage. Putain c'est pas vrai. Il me rejoue la scène d'hier ou quoi ? Faites que ce soit Wufei qui prend une douche. Non… Wufei doit-être chez Sally, ça faisait trois jours qu'ils s'étaient pas vus. Qu'est-ce que je fais. Est-ce que je tente le coup ? Est-ce que je prends le risque ? De toute façon, j'ai plus grand chose à perdre. Ma décision est prise. Si Heero me rejette, je quitte la maison, et je m'engage dans la première armée qui voudra de moi. J'ouvre doucement la porte. Bingo, c'est bien Heero. Il a du m'entendre, il reste figé sous l'eau, il me donne l'impression d'attendre quelque chose. Lentement, je me dirige vers lui. J'ai les pensées troubles. J'aurai pas du boire. J'aurai pas du tomber amoureux. Je m'avance doucement. Il me tourne le dos. Je me glisse tout habillé sous le jet d'eau tiède. Je pose une main sur le mur, me colle contre lui, et attends un geste de sa part. S'il me fout une baigne, je saurai pourquoi. Pendant de longues secondes, le temps semble se figer. Il n'y a plus que le bruit de l'eau qui résonne à mes oreilles, et le battement de mon cœur devenu fou. Puis, il se retourne, et plonge ses yeux verglacés dans les miens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, je ne crois pas le comprendre vraiment. J'y vois comme un peu de surprise, et d'attente aussi. Imperceptiblement, nos visages se rapprochent. Puis il décide de rompre la distance et pose finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ca faisait si longtemps que j'en rêvais. C'est un baiser chaste, doux. Je ressens même de la tendresse de sa part. C'est la première fois qu'on me fait ressentir ça comme ça. Doucement, j'appuie un peu plus mes lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux fermés, des myriades d'étoiles passent dans ma tête. L'eau ruisselle sur nous et colle ma chemise à mon corps. Je m'en fous éperdument. La façon qu'il a de m'embrasser, tout doucement, comme s'excusant, me permet d'espérer des sentiments de sa part. Il ne joue pas. Il ouvre les yeux. Dans son regard, je vois enfin ce que j'espérais depuis si longtemps. Lentement, je le fais reculer, et le colle doucement contre le mur de carrelage froid. Je passe un doigt sur son visage et pose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un peu timide, il me demande l'accès à ma bouche. Notre premier vrai baiser. La douceur laisse place à plus de fièvre. La vapeur a envahi la pièce, et la chaleur se fait plus présente. A bout de souffle, je m'écarte un peu de lui. Du bout des doigts, il trace le contour de mes lèvres. Puis sa main se promène dans l'encolure de ma chemise à présent trempée et transparente. Sa bouche se glisse dans mon cou, et il mordille gentiment ma peau jusqu'à prendre possession du lobe de mon oreille. Je gémis doucement. Il revient à mes lèvres et pose un doux baiser avant de baisser la tête. Il rougit un peu avant de murmurer quelques mots.

-« J'avais peur… peur de t'avoir fait fuir… Gomen nasai… »

J'ai le cœur qui va exploser.

-« Oui j'avais peur… Mais peur de moi aussi… Heero… Je t'en prie ne me blesse pas… »

Un sourire discret orne ses lèvres, puis, glissant une main dans mon dos, il me rassure d'un :

-« jamais… jamais je ne te ferai de mal… »

Il défait un à un les boutons de ma chemise qu'il jette ensuite à terre. Sa bouche repart à l'assaut de mon cou tandis que mes mains se perdent sur sa chute de reins. Je me débarrasse de mon jean avant qu'il ne soit trop mouillé pour être enlevé. Le boxer ne tarde pas à disparaître aussi. Pendant quelques secondes, nous restons là, l'un tout près de l'autre, le souffle court, le cœur fou. Je fixe mon regard améthyste dans le sien, et l'embrase à nouveau, mais avec plus de fougue. Je l'aime. Il est là, près de moi. Enfin. C'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai une dernière pensée cohérente pour le pauvre Quatre. Sous l'eau chaude, je passe mes mains sur son torse, puis ma langue commence à dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau. J'ai tant de fois espérer pouvoir un jour y goûter. Sentir son souffle près de mon oreille, le rendre fou de désir. Il défait ma tresse, et mes cheveux se collent à mon dos. Je prends sa main, et l'emmène délicatement jusqu'à ma bouche, puis lentement, entreprends de mordiller la pulpe de ses doigts. Puis je remonte le long de son bras, en caresses légères. Il ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre.

-« Non… ne te retiens pas… j'ai tant espéré ce moment… »

Je sens tout à coup sa main glisser vers mon bas ventre et prendre possession de mon désir. Je laisse échapper un cri de surprise. Mon regard se trouble. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Je le plaque encore plus contre le mur, et le choc de nos bassins nous fait gémir tous deux. Je le prends à mon tour en main. Il halète, et ses pommettes ont pris une belle couleur rouge. Il tremble, moi aussi. De seconde en seconde, notre plaisir s'accroît. Ce soir, pas de dominant, pas de dominé, juste lui et moi, ensemble, pour la première fois dans les mêmes sensations. Il baisse la tête la pose sur mon épaule. A mon tour, je me laisse aller contre lui. Encore quelques secondes ou le temps de suspend, puis c'est l'explosion. Dans un même râle, nous nous libérons, enfin complets d'être deux. Epuisée, les yeux embués de plaisir, nous nous laissons tomber sur le sol. Il lève un regard vers moi. Un sourire épanoui orne son visage. Mon cœur bat si fort. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui dire.

-« I… I think I'm in love with you… »

A cette confession, le sang me monte aux joues. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et me glisse un mot que je n'aurai jamais espéré entendre de sa bouche. Mon bonheur est complet. Ce matin, je n'avais rien, et ce soir, j'ai ce qui est le plus précieux pour l'être humain : l'amour de son âme sœur.

Heero coupe l'arrivée d'eau, et me tend une serviette. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me lever… Ha si, mes jambes me portent encore ! J'essore rapidement mes cheveux, place la serviette autour de ma taille, et suis mon amant dans sa chambre. Je sais, j'ai compris que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait. C'était aussi probablement son premier baiser. Il y en aura d'autres, j'en suis certain maintenant, il y a un avenir. On se glisse entre les draps frais, et je me blottis contre lui. Il est encore humide, et il embaume le shampoing. Jamais je n'oublierai cette odeur. Elle est celle de notre première fois. Tant d'émotions nous font bientôt fermer les yeux, et nous nous endormons dans la chaleur l'un de l'autre, enfin complets malgré nos différences.

Owari !

Pfiuuuuu… Pas fâchée d'avoir fini ! Il m'a fallu plus de trois heures pour en arriver à ce résultat là…Bon, je sais, c'est pas un vrai lemon. Mais je voyais leur première fois comme ça. Un simple partage de plaisir. 'fin bref, chuis rouge pivoine, mais j'assume ! sors un panneau « j'assume » !

Si maintenant vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé ? Onegaishimass !

Je passe aussi un grand merci à ma bêta lectrice, Zelyell, qui m'a patiemment aidé à reprendre la fic pour les points les plus… flous.

Bises et à bientôt !


End file.
